


“That’s what I’m talking about!”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira and Aurion head to The Syrcus Trench.





	“That’s what I’m talking about!”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anything about traveling between world's and rifts but here we go. I also didn't edit this one because I need to get some rest. I'll go through it again later.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The trek to The Syrcus Trench was spent discussing possible alternatives for getting Aurion to the First safely, should Xhaira’s current plan fail. By the time they were at the gate, Xhaira was a bundle of nerves. But there was no questioning Aurion’s place at his side, so Xhaira held onto that thought, hoping that their connection would be enough to get the older Miqo’te through the rift.

Aurion turned to Xhaira as they reached the gate. “I’m ready whenever you are. I’ll follow your lead.” 

Xhaira swallowed and nodded before turning his face to the sky.

“Feo Ul!” he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Feo Ul! Your sapling has need of you!” 

The pixie’s ability to travel between The First and The Source was the first thing that came to Xhaira’s mind when he and Aurion began to brainstorm how to get through the rift. He hoped that Feo Ul would hear his cry and be willing to help them, if they could help them at all. Their only other option would be to contact the Crystal Exarch and have him attempt to pull Aurion into the First, preferably _ with _his body.

A few moments passed but Feo Ul didn’t appear. Xhaira bit his bottom lip, wondering if the pixie would make him call out in the most embarrassing ways before appearing. Preparing himself to shout again, Xhaira suddenly found himself face-to-face with an upset looking Feo Ul.

“You! My precious sapling!” Feo Ul began, their words laced with fury. “I waited, and waited, and WAITED!” Xhaira took a step back, trying to figure out what he’d done to make the pixie so angry.

“When were you going to tell me about your [other half of the soul]? Why have you left your wonderful branch in the dark?” Feo Ul flew closer into Xhaira’s retreating face, poking his nose as they spoke. “Go on then, introduce us!”

Xhaira looked between Feo Ul and Aurion in confused shock for a moment, one more poke on the nose enough of a motivator to straighten and clear his throat. 

Aurion looked on at the scene in amusement once he realized the pixie meant Xhaira no harm. After the introductions had been made, Feo Ul listened intently at their request, smiling brightly after the explanation was done.

“That’s what I’m talking about! My dearest sapling, you’ve learned well where your [beautiful branch] can aid you.” Feo Ul turned about in the air in excitement. “In normal circumstances this would be impossible. But your dear Aurion is your [other half of the soul]; the connection you share along with my aid will get him through the rift safely, so long as he doesn’t fight against the current.”

Both Xhaira and Aurion let out a sigh of relief at that revelation. Not much time passed before Feo Ul worked their magic to open a portal. Xhaira held fast to Aurion’s hand as they passed through.

* * *

The Crystal Exarch stood with the Scions in The Ocular, listening to them discuss the health and location of the Warrior of Darkness. After Xhaira’s insistence on leaving for a short time to return to The Source, and subsequent use of immense amounts of aether to teleport away when they tried to deny him that, all of them had been on edge. 

It was no secret amongst the occupants of The Ocular that the Warrior of Darkness had someone waiting for him in The Source, and the collectively agreed that he had most likely gone to see that person. But his physical and mental state as a result of absorbing the light of multiple wardens had them concerned over his return. The Exarch kept to the Tower as much as possible, hoping to ease the Warrior’s return by pulling him through the rift once he decided to come back.

So when the Exarch felt a disturbance in the rift, he turned to the portal, already casting. But something was...different. Not wrong, but just different. There was more energy, more aether, than that of just Xhaira. The Exarch worried but continued to pull from the rift. Either Xhaira’s Light and aether had nearly tripled in volume (which was a very terrible problem) or someone else was in the rift.

The Scions stopped their arguments once they realized something was happening. Before any of them could voice their questions, the portal lit up. The Exarch stepped back, shocked. 

Xhaira and Aurion stepped through the portal into the First. Aurion looked more haggard, his body not used to aetheric travel, but they were both whole.

The Crystal Exarch blinked, questions already forming in his mind on how they managed this feat. However, when he realized that Xhaira looked so much happier, so much more alive than when he’d left, The Exarch couldn’t do much but smile in greeting.

“Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Both of the cats are in The First!
> 
> **Notes:** I'm sorry that I still haven't caught up with this. Still a full week behind, unfortunately. I'm in the process of planning out (and in some cases, writing out) the future pieces of this so there's a possibility of me being caught up before Halloween. Maybe. No promises ;_; I do plan to finish 100%, so even if I have to spill over into November, I'll complete this series. I currently have the 31st slated as having 2 alternate endings, but if everything works out they'll post at the same time. 
> 
> Life is just kicking my butt right now but I'll get it done!


End file.
